


Coveting a Hunter

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kind of Slut Shaming, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub!Allison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The supernaturals of Beacon Hills decide to get together, and deal with Allison's past mistakes in their own way. And in an effort to keep the peace and prove to them that she's a changed hunter, she agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cora

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I honestly have no idea why I'm writing this, or why I'm even admitting to writing this. It's an idea that came to my head about two weeks ago and no matter what I do, it will not leave me alone, so yeah. Here you go. Enjoy. Other parts will be posted as and when they come to mind.

Allison wasn't one to do as she was told, but on this occasion, she knew she had to - she'd promised everyone as much. While she hadn't done anything wrong in months now, and in most cases she was more help than harm to the supernaturals of Beacon Hills, it still didn't stop there being some trust issues among the group. And her hallucinations, even though she reassured everyone that they were over now, only gave more cause for concern. That's why as a collective, they came to a decision - an agreement that Allison was unsure of. They wanted her to understand that she could trust them. That they were not a threat. And the only way that could be determined was if she was forced to trust them with herself.

And while she was single, she figured that it couldn't hurt, any way. Derek had told her to go home, to make sure she was alone, and to expect a call. That if she ignored it, there would be consequences. She tried to argue, tried to get more information, but the door was simply slammed in her face. Luckily, her dad was away for a few weeks, helping a small team of hunters with a distress call they'd sent out, a group of Omegas terrorising a town. He sent her updates, but told her to stay where she was. To focus on school. Though as she sat there, drumming her fingers on the desk, her homework was the last thing on her mind.

At last the phone rung, and Allison had been so deep in thought about the possibilities of what the phone call could be, she jumped. Moving over to the phone, she quickly picked up the receiver, squinting as all she heard initially was static.

"Hello?" She asked, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hello Miss Argent - will you accept a collect call from South America?" Came the voice. Allison frowned, about to refuse, when she remembered Derek's words - _If you ignore the call, there will be consequences._ She'd find a way to explain it to her dad.

"Sure." She said, and then the line cut out, obviously connecting to another person. Anxiously, she beat her toes against the ground, pacing the office. At last there was noise on the end of the line again.

"Hello Allison. Derek told me to call you." This time it was a voice she recognised, and Allison bit her lip. Was this really happening?

"Cora... hi..." She muttered, sitting down. "What... did he say?"

"You know exactly what he said, Allison, cut the crap." Her tone was sharp, daring Allison to answer her back, and she nearly did before stopping herself.

"So what, is this just a social call?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't take that tone with me, bitch." She spat, exhaling. "Go to your bathroom. Now."

"Why?"

"I said go there, Allison. Now." The sharp tone turned even harder, and Allison didn't move. "Are you there yet?" She didn't answer, and Cora huffed again, rolling her eyes. "If you ignore me one more time, I'll be more than happy to tell Derek that your little agreement is over before it started. Now... Are you in your bathroom?"

"...Yes." She muttered, her feet finally remembering how to move, and she walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Even though her dad wasn't home, it made her feel better. "What do you want, Cora?"

"Strip." At first, Allison wasn't even sure if she'd heard her right.

"You... what?"

"Are you stupid as well as a bitch? I told you to strip, take your clothes off, be nude. Is that too hard to understand?" Allison looked down, ashamed, even if Cora couldn't see it, and began stripping. She placed her shirt over the bathroom mirror so she didn't have to see herself, and once the job at hand was finished, she cleared her throat. "Well?"

"I stripped."

"Who for?" Allison could hear the smirk in Cora's tone, and she hated it. If the little omega wasn't so far away, she'd happy get her dagger out, and--

_No. You're not Kate. You're not Gerard. You trust these people._

"... For you, Cora." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good girl." She laughed. "Now pick a shampoo bottle. A small one might be best for now." This time, Allison knew not to question her, and turned around, looking at the shelves sitting over the shower. There was a lump in her throat, and at last she selected a small bottle of conditioner. It was almost empty, but she was sure that whatever Cora had in store, it'd do.

"I've got it." She said, after a pause. "Now what?"

"Now I have a question for you." She heard some interference on the other end, and she hoped for a second that the connection had dropped, that this ridiculousness was over, but then she heard Cora's voice again. "How wet are you?"

" _Excuse_ me?" Allison gasped. "I'm not telling you that!"

"How wet are you, Allison?" Cora's replied, irritably. "You're telling me you'll strip for me, but you won't tell me that? I want you to touch yourself and tell me. Don't you trust me?" Again, Allison spent some time silent, biting hard into her lip, nervous about what to do. It didn't matter after all, right? She wouldn't be wet, and Cora couldn't see what she was doing. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the edge of the tub, and spread her thighs wide. Rubbing her finger up and down her slit, she gasped as she found her fingers slick in her juices. Rubbing harder, Allison whined slightly, tilting her head back.

"So you _are_ wet." Allison was brought back to reality at hearing Cora's voice, and just nodded, before remembering she couldn't see her. She muttered a confirmation, closing her eyes as she rubbed harder. "Allison, stop!" Her eyes flew open again, and she paused in her movements.

"I... I'm not--"

"If you're going to get off on something, you're going to get off on the bottle. And don't even think about lying to me, because I'll be telling the other werewolves to check every one of your shampoo bottles for your scent. Now. Do you want to get off?"

".... Y-Yes." Allison nodded, hearing another laugh from Cora.

"Then sit on it. Slowly. Until I say otherwise." Allison felt her cheeks turning red, and carefully, she positioned the bottle at her entrance. It had been a while since she'd had something inside her, preferring to just use her finger if she really felt the need, but with everything going on, having sex - even with herself - hadn't been a priority. She hesitated for a second, before pressing the bottle into her pussy, gasping at how full she felt. Now she understood why Cora had suggested a smaller bottle - it was definitely wider than Scott, and she could feel the burn as she was stretched, and she cried out, reaching as deep as she could manage before pulling it back slowly. Her juices helped with the movements, and with every thrust, the pain was reduced, the pleasure increasing.

"M-More..." She gasped, rocking her hips against the bottle, but remembering Cora's words.

"More what? Not quite sure I know what you mean." Cora laughed, and Allison hated her even more.

"I need.... Faster... Please Cora..."

"Go on then." She replied, dismissively, and at the speed increase, Allison groaned louder, getting closer to her climax. "Don't come without asking first. That's the rules. I'm sure the others will follow it too."

"Mmm...." The implications of the rule didn't hit her at first - she was sure afterwards, when she was able to think about what was happening it'd scare her a little more, but at the moment, she just needed to orgasm. The bottle was jackhammering into her now, and she cried out. "Cora, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please let me come!" She sobbed. Cora paused, before smiling to herself.

"Go on then. Good girl, Allison, good girl." As soon as the permission came, Allison cried out, the sounds filling Cora's ears. She wasn't attracted to Allison in the slightest - she'd done this just as a favour to Derek, a first test of the huntress - but still it had been good to hear. As Allison came down from her climax, she panted, slowly withdrawing the bottle from inside her, her head resting on the side of the sink. Cora waited a few more seconds, allowing Allison to catch her breath, before she spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"...Tired." She said, softly, closing her eyes. "... I'm sorry. For my family. For everything. I... Thank you." Cora nodded to herself, acknowledging Allison's words. For a first test, she'd done well, and she had a good idea of what she was going to suggest when she called Scott next.

"Clean yourself up and go to bed, Allison. I'll make sure the others don't disturb you." She smiled faintly, even though Allison wouldn't be able to see it. "You earned a rest." Without another word, Allison heard a click as the phone call disconnected.


	2. Isaac and Scott

After the evening she'd had on the phone to Cora, Allison had found it easy to get to sleep. She practically passed out the second her head hit the pillow, and it was only as she slowly woke up the next morning she had the chance to think. Memories of that night flooded her brain, and part of her still wondered if it was just a dream. It had to be a dream, didn't it? Almost as if to prove herself right, she moved into the bathroom to survey the scene, her eyes widening as she saw it. The small conditioner bottle was lying on the floor where she'd dropped it after her climax, a small pool of liquid on the ground in front of the bath, and the cordless phone sat on the shelf, where Cora's voice had come from hours beforehand. It'd definitely happened.

She took a shower to wake herself up, placing the conditioner bottle separate from the others, remembering Cora said the werewolves would check she'd done as she was told, and as the hot water washed over her body, she thought about what had happened. What was _going_ to happen. She was at the beck and call of the werewolves. She'd thought it'd be something else, just doing tasks for them around town, but after the conversation with Cora, she realised exactly what she'd agreed to. That when it came to trusting them with herself, they meant physically.

She was drying her hair as there was a knock at the door, and she quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, hoping it was someone she could send away with excuses. But as it happened it was Isaac, the first thing telling her that this was strange was the fact that he used the door. In all the times he'd come to see her, in all the awkward flirting, he'd never knocked before. Opening up, she only grew more confused as she saw Scott standing with him.

"Scott? Isaac? What's going on?" She frowned, letting them into the apartment. Isaac was quiet, but his eyes were roaming over her.

"Can I, Scott? Really?" He asked, turning to his Alpha, and Scott pat him on the back, comfortingly.

"That was the agreement, wasn't it?"

"Wait, are you-- are you talking about me as if I'm not even here?!" Allison snapped, pushing Isaac backwards, but there was still lust in his eyes. "I won't even kiss you! What makes you think I'll do anything else with you, Isaac! You know why!" It was awkward to talk about, with Scott in the room, but he was the reason why their relationship was so strained. That there was feelings there still, but from a relationship that didn't work. But he still connected Isaac and Allison, he'd always be a factor for why they couldn't be together.

"So you'll do it for Cora, but you won't do it for me? Is that what you're saying?" Isaac rolled his eyes, and Allison's widened. She looked to Scott for an explanation, panic filling her. Was that what this was? That the werewolves thought they had the right to her body now?

"Scott..." She trailed off, and he lowered his eyes.

"Isaac, you stay here for a minute while I talk to Allison, okay?" Isaac frowned, but nodded, watching Allison's ass as she walked into her room. Scott closed the door, and looked over her.

"Cora called... She told us what you did for her last night. Gotta say I was... surprised."

"... Yeah well." She muttered, looking down. "It's what I agreed to apparently, wasn't it?"

"But not as a punishment, Allison." He cupped her cheek. "No one that does anything with you... to you... is looking to hurt you. That's our point. That you can trust us all, that we aren't monsters." Her eyes stayed on the floor. "I mean, if you really don't want to..."

"... I have to, Scott." She sighed, looking at him. "I've done awful things. My family have done awful things. I mean look at Isaac... I stabbed him. How else am I supposed to be able to move on from all of that?" She drummed her fingers on her leg, clearing her throat. "Are you included in this... thing? This arrangement?"

"Technically... No." He said, shaking his head. "There'd be no point, since we've already been together, since you've never directly hurt me. But me and Isaac... We're... kind of a package deal. He doesn't feel confident doing this by himself, it's his first time, and... He just needs my support, you know?" Allison nodded, and Scott lifted her chin, kissing her softly. It was strange but familiar all at once, and she tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, shaking his head. "Are you okay with... being tied up? Just your wrists and your ankles. We'll stop if you want us to, I promise. You're in control as much as we are, Allison, that's the whole point. That you can trust us. That we respect each other. That we're equals. Okay?" Allison nodded again, and Scott moved away. "I'm going to talk to Isaac, and then he's going to come in. You'd better get those clothes off, understand?"

"Yes Scott." She muttered. The words seemed to cause Scott's eyes to light up, and he kissed her forehead, before leaving the room. For a few minutes, Allison stripped out of her clothes, leaving them to the side before she sat on her bed, naked and anxious. Isaac _was_ attractive, she had thought about being with him... And this way, she was almost being given permission for it. She heard a knock on the door, and watched as Isaac entered, closely followed by Scott, both had handcuffs from her dad's weapons collection on them.

"You ready?" Isaac asked, his eyes surveying her naked body, and as he moved to the bed, he ran a hand over a breast, squeezing lightly. "You're fucking beautiful..." Allison smiled tightly, glancing away as Scott snapped the handcuffs onto her wrists, lifting them and securing them to the bed.

"Attention on Isaac. Not me right now." Scott's voice was sterner, and he flashed his eyes at Allison, who swallowed, and nodded, looking back at Isaac and leaning her head up slightly to kiss him. Isaac began to kiss back hungrily, his hands still exploring her body, and as he brushed over a nipple, he pinched it, causing her to gasp, her excitement growing.

"Someone smells like a bitch in heat..." Isaac muttered against her jaw, and Allison swallowed hard, nodding. "Someone needs to get fucked by something a little bigger than a bottle?"

"I checked the bathroom like Cora said - she definitely used one." Scott added, securing the last of the handcuffs. "You are a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Allison muttered, answering Scott, but keeping her eyes locked on Isaac like she was told.

"And what do dirty girls want, Allison?" Isaac leant in, his hand moving down between her legs, playing with her lips. He smiled, feeling her wetness. "And don't lie, I can tell..."

"Isaac...." She groaned, lifting her hips slightly.

"I want to hear you say it." Allison had to give it to him, he was a lot firmer than she'd expected, and it was only serving to turn her on more.

"I need to be fucked, Isaac." She said at last, tearing up at the admittance. What was she doing? Isaac seemed confused at her tears, his severity faltering as he wiped at her eyes.

"Good girl." Scott muttered from behind her, where he started to stroke her side, gently. He looked up at Isaac. "Isaac? Do you want to do what we discussed?" Isaac nodded, and Scott made a sound of approval, leaning into Allison's ear. "Allison... remember the time I took you from behind... On all fours...."

"My ass..." She muttered, her eyes closing in a haze as she remembered. It had only been once, when they'd been trying new things, but they'd both enjoyed themselves after the pain had stopped.

"That's it, clever girl." He nodded. "We're going to do that again, okay? Only this time, you're going to beg for Isaac to fuck you as well."

"Both??" Allison turned her head to stare at Scott, but Isaac gently coaxed it back towards him.

"I know you can do it. We both trust that you can do it. You're strong, Allison.... Scott wouldn't have let us do this if he wasn't sure." She knew Isaac meant that on multiple levels, and she leant her head up again, silently asking for a kiss, and Isaac responded by pressing his lips to her's, rubbing her clit as he did so. As he moved away, he lifted her hand that was furthest away from him, and she felt it make connection with Scott's limp cock. "Gonna get us hard for you, Allison?"

"Yes Isaac." She muttered, her eyes still on him as she slowly began to stroke Scott, a motion she'd recorded to memory. Seconds later, her other hand was wrapped around Isaac's, and she repeated the actions on him. The two boys were groaning either side of her, throwing her mixtures of insults and compliments.

"Good girl"

"Nice work, slut"

"Gonna let us fill your pretty little holes with our cocks?"

"Gonna stretch you nice and tight, whore. You're gonna love it."

"Okay stop." Allison released their cocks at Scott's words, and felt Isaac lifting her body up. "Gonna get underneath you now, okay?" She nodded, and once Scott was in position, Isaac let her go. Allison could feel Scott's erection pressing against her ass, and she wriggled slightly, making Scott chuckle.

"Scott... please...." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Please what?" He asked, feigning innocence. "Isaac, I'm not sure what she wants, do you know?"

"No idea, Scott... No idea at all..." He chuckled, his hands stroking her body, playing with her nipples again.

"Please put your cock in my ass!" She shouted at last, gritting her teeth. Isaac's hands moved, from her nipples, and Allison groaned as he pressed his fingers into her pussy.

"Gonna lube your ass up nice and good." Isaac explained, before he withdrew his fingers, pressing them into her tight hole, slowly. Allison groaned as he repeated the action several times over, finally making sure the entrance was good and wet as well. "Scott, you want me to get the lube as well?"

"Nah... This sluts all wet and ready for us now." Allison felt a shiver down her spine, and she felt Scott's cock pressing at her ass. "Relax, Allison. Look at Isaac. Trust us." He muttered, and Allison groaned, but nodded. Opening her eyes, she opened her mouth as Isaac kissed her, softly, one of his hands playing with her pussy again to distract her. Slowly, Scott pressed his cock inside, and once it was all the way in, he paused, getting her used to it. Gently, he kissed her neck, his hands reaching around to play with her breasts. "Good girl... You ready for Isaac now?" Allison nodded, rolling her head back, and Isaac moved into position.

Bracing his hands either side her on the bed, he lined his cock up with her opening. Giving her a quick look to make sure she was still okay, he slowly pushed himself into her, groaning at the feeling of her pussy surrounding him.

"Fuck, Allison..." Isaac moaned, kissing the opposite side of her neck to Scott, and beginning quick thrusts. Once he was set into a pace, Scott matched the tempo, fucking her ass at the same time, and between them, Allison felt like she was in heaven. The pain from the ass fucking was cancelled out by the pleasure from Isaac fucking her pussy, and she panted between them.

"I'm gonna come..." She moaned, looking between them.

"Not yet, hold it in." Said Scott, looking up at Isaac. "You come when he tells you. Remember?" Allison remembered Cora's words, that they'd make her wait for permission, and nodded. Sweat dripped from Isaac's forehead, and through his lack of experience and excitement, Allison could tell he wouldn't take long.

"Fuck.... This is so hot..." Isaac panted, lowering his lips to Allison's breasts, biting on a nipple and making her cry out. "Mmm, you like that? You like being fucked by us both? Oh Allison... We're gonna come all over you. I'm so close...." Allison tried to block out their voices - she was on edge herself, desperate to come, but Scott had already denied her once. She tried to focus on anything but the pleasure she was receiving, but every thrust bought her back.

"Isaac, please! Please let me come!" She shouted, close to sobbing, and she felt Isaac tensing up.

"Come for us, Allison, come hard for us." He groaned, and the permission left her screaming, her orgasm taking over the same time as Isaac's did, as he pulled out, spraying his come all over her chest and stomach. As she was coming down from her orgasm, she heard a grunt from Scott, pulling out of her quickly as his own orgasm came, his cock spraying her ass cheeks with come.Lying there, the three of them were just in a heap of arms and legs, panting and groaning as they relaxed. Isaac was the first to move, going to the handcuffs and unclipping them so that Allison was free to move, turning onto her side with her eyes closed as she relaxed. Scott moved too, turning onto his side also, and stroking her arm tenderly.

Even with her eyes closed, she heard Isaac leave the room, returning a few minutes later, and she felt a warm flannel press against her body, washing down where the come had landed.

"That okay?" Isaac asked softly, and Allison finally opened her eyes, nodding.

"Thank you." She said softly, looking at Isaac. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you, I was upset, you--"

"Shh, Allison. It doesn't matter." Isaac's tone was the softest she'd heard from him before, and once he was finished wiping down her front, he moved to the back to clean off Scott's come. Scott himself eventually got up and started getting dressed.

"What now?" Allison asked, looking at them both.

"Now we let the others know how good you were." Scott smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm not sure who will want to see you next, though." Now Isaac was finished, he too was getting dressed.

"Are we okay to leave? Do you need anything?" Isaac asked nervously, but Allison shook her head. Smiling shyly, after he finished getting dressed, Isaac kissed the spot on her forehead that Scott had kissed, and left the room, leaving Allison with her thoughts once again.


End file.
